1. Technical Field
The present application is related to length measurement devices, especially to a length measurement device for measuring length of an electrical wire.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional computer wiring, a measuring tape is usually used to measure a required length of an electrical wire. However, a common electrical wire generally does not comprise the length of a connector, and is difficult to be bent. Therefore, a measuring tape cannot measure the required length of an electrical wire precisely. A new length measurement device overcoming the limitations described is desired.